


Apples on her Breath

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What SHOULD have happened when Regina offered Emma cider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples on her Breath

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - apple

Regina tastes apples on Emma’s lips as she pushes herself into the kiss, hands moving eagerly against Emma's warm skin as she works her way up the white t-shirt under the leather jacket. Regina had meant to give Henry’s birthmother one single cider before sending her on the way. Instead, the singular drink had turned into multiple. And, before she knew it, the two of them were looking each other deep in the eyes and their lips were only centimetres apart. It followed that they should then kiss. _Why else would they linger there, so close and yet so far?_


End file.
